


Sparring Match - longer version

by EndangeredMind



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Violence, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: This is a newer and altered version of the Sparring Match. I didn't like it, and I redid it.





	Sparring Match - longer version

Drift x Wing: Boxing Match  
A/N: This fanfic will have sweat, blood, and hardcore fucking! I am trash

Drift stared down his opponent, looking at every inch and curve of his armour. He watched him closely, waiting for him to make the first move. Drift’s armour was polished to a mirror shine, his thick thighs spaced apart as he got himself into a fighting stance. He was ready for his opponent. His lips quirked into a smug smirk as he looked at his opponent again. They had decided on a boxing match in a small unused hanger far away from the base, so as not to disturb the other mechs going about their business. Here, they could do whatever they pleased without being disturbed. Fucking, fighting, or even bodily harm. Nothing was off limits in this hangar. The whole place stank of musk and sweat, from all the fucking that had been going on. It was powerful and very noticeable. It didn’t take much for anyone to become aroused once they smelled it.

Wing stared at Drift as they circled each other around the large boxing ring, sweat beginning to build up beneath his armour. It didn’t help that he had extra armour, whilst Drift had minimal armour. Then again, Drift was a samurai, so he had to be light on his pedes, no point being large and clunky. “Are you ready for this samurai?” He smirked, knowing how much the bot hated the name of his profession. He stuck a servo out and beckoned the bot to him, as if mocking him. 

Drift growled and darted forward, punching Wing in the face, causing him to stumble back a bit. Ouch. Wing was going to have a black eye later. The silver bot didn’t care, as he punched Wing again and again, causing the bot to gain various dents and lose a few dentae in the process. 

Wing groaned, his spike starting to swell in its housing. Why the frag did he need to get an erection now? He was in the middle of an impromptu boxing match with the samurai for sparks sake! He growled and punched Drift in the chest, claws grabbing onto the armour panel and tearing it off, showcasing one of his sweaty pecs. It was no secret that Drift was extremely buff, and yet somehow, he managed to conceal it all beneath a sports car altmode. Sweat began to build up quickly as Wing fought Drift, eventually pouring out some of his armour gaps. He yelped as Drift then returned the favour, and tore off a piece of armour near his servo, allowing his thick wrist to be shown off. This caused the bot to groan hard.

 

Wing growled and, with one swing of his servo, uppercut his opponent hard, causing the bot to yelp and stumble, falling and then hitting the floor hard, some energon leaking out the side of his mouth as he spat out a wad of the stuff directly at Wing, who stumbled and fell on the floor, groaning as the other bot’s warm saliva trailed down his face, trailing into his open mouth, where it mingled with his spit. 

Drift got to his feet in a daze, and growled, before he leapt onto Wing, punching him again, causing Wing to lose even more dentae. He ripped off even more of his armour, showing sweaty muscles, before he revved his engine in want. He punched Wing again and again, grinning as his face slowly wen from clean and pristine, to a bloody and beaten, fucked up mess, with missing dentae and one shattered optic. Drift stopped and looked down at him, snickering like mad, before he headbutted him once

Wing roared hard as he felt his faceplates get well and truly smashed up form Drift’s constant abuse. He groaned hard felt dazed from Drift’s cheap and filthy tactic. With one swift move, he overpowered his opponent and flipped him over, reversing the move, spitting into Drift’s mouth, before he ripped off all his upper chest armour, exposing his glistening and musky hard pecs, and the top of his abs. He yelped as Drift tore at his armour too, exposing his broad abs and his buff pectorals and forearms, bulging with muscle and glistening with the smell of sweat and musk, which only served to add more to the already thick stench in the warehouse. 

Drift smirked as he quickly transformed, he wanted to win this fight! He floored it and spun around, before driving at Wing full speed, and transforming at the last moment, sending them slamming into the warehouse floor, causing the old building to rumble and groan from the force of two twenty-foot-high mechs slamming into the floor at an alarming rate. He managed to gain the upper hand over the bot, and ended up pining him to the floor, sitting on his chest, so he was facing the bot’s pedes. 

Wing growled as he felt himself get pinned, before he swung his arm and punched Drift in the side hard, casing more armour to fall away, revealing his musky back muscles, rippling with even more muscles. With one burst of energy, despite not being able to see and have energon and sweat pouting off his form, he was able to throw the bot off him, and he went to leap on top of the now decked bot. However, this didn’t happen. Drift stuck his pedes up in the air, and with all his might, lobbed Wing into the wall, causing his pede and leg armour to groan, crack, before shattering, leaving little sharp shards of metal all over the floor. This wouldn’t be dangerous to them, but it would if humans were ever to step foot inside the warehouse. 

By now, the two bots were at the stage where Wing was shirtless (in human terms), and Drift only had his codpiece and aft armour on, his leg armour having shattered earlier. The sweat was pouring off them n waves, causing small puddles to form on to floor as it slid down all the cracks ad curves of their smoking hot bodies. 

With renewed anger, and a massive desire to win the fight, Wing peeled himself off the wall, and launched himself at Drift, tackling him to the floor and punching him repeatedly, causing the rest of the armour to creak, groan, and finally fall off, exposing his huge meaty aft cheeks, tight pucker and his massive cock, which stuck up like a giant sweaty flagpole. Said bot fought back, managing to wind Wing, knocking him off, and tearing his armour off, leaving them both completely naked. 

Drift got to his feet, panting heavily, sweat now pouring off him like water. He smirked as he looked at Wing, who was still on the floor, before watching in anticipation as the bot got up, struggling to catch his breath. “Give up pretty bot?” He huffed, grinning like Cheshire Cat as he surveyed every inch of Wing’s buff and extremely sexy figure. He had heard rumour that Wing was buff, but Pit, he was what the humans would call a bara, massive bulging muscles everywhere, a large thick cock hanging out, and a sexy look of determination on his face. 

“Shut… up… Drift!” Wing wheezed. His internals were screaming at him and his fans were screaming as he struggled to regain his breath. He snickered as he regained his breath, before he lunged at Drift, decking him and firmly planting his muscly aft on the pinned bots’ chest, preventing him from moving, before he smirked and spat a large wad of saliva in Drift’s optic, punching him in other as he did so, rendering the bot barely able to see. He leaned down and got right in Drift’s face, a large triumphant grin plastered over his bloody, battered and sweaty face. “Game over. You lose!” He heaved, his cock hard and sticking up. 

Drift meekly nodded his head, trying to throw one last punch in a desperate attempt to beat Wing, but he was swiftly stopped by a large punch to his optic, shattering it, and rendering him unable to see out, until the optic was fixed and the swelling has gone down. He groaned and fell back, knowing when he truly beat. “That was good. I think Ratch will have our helms when he sees all this. Can you get off me?” He gasped, struggling to move. 

“Maybe. What are we going to do about this?” Wing grinned, looking at Drift’s pulsating erection. He gave it a flick, causing Drift to cry out in pain and try to arch his back, but failing, only leading to the sound of creaking and groaning coming from his back as his muscles creaked and strained, getting squished but not moving, leading to the groaning in protest. The bot shifted again, feeling uncomfortable, not enjoying this at all, his sweat starting to dry and itch. “Please Wing! I really need to move! This is really uncomfortable!” He cried out, still feeling uneasy

Wing climbed off the bot and looked, at him sternly. “On your hands and knees loser, facing away from me!” He flicked Drifts thick cock again, causing the bot to groan. He watched as Drift did as he was told, showing Wing his aft. What an aft it was! Two thick silver cheeks with a tight pucker in the middle. It looked rather small. Not to matter, Wing’s spike would take care of that issue once and for all! He grabbed Drift’s tights and with one swift move, stuffed himself inside Drift’s aft with a SPLORCH sound, the sweaty afthole and cheeks providing sufficient lubrication.

Drift yelled as he was stuffed by Wing, his afthole groaning and protesting at the large length and thick length stuffed inside, giving out like squishy sounds as it protested the stretch and tried to go back to normal. He shuddered as Wing grabbed hold his spike in a vie like grip. “One wrong move, and this comes off!” He heard. In a desperate attempt to comply, he buttoned up and stayed still, because the thought of losing his mechhood was too awful for him to bear.

Wing simply snickered as he thrusted in and out, absolutely love the awful squishing sounds combined with the sounds of straining metal. It felt like heaven to him and he made sure Drift knew it, angling his spike a little differently each time, to get more squishy noises and creaking meta sounds. His spike throbbed and bulged as he neared orgasm, and he groaned, looking down at the bot below him.

Drift wobbled and groaned hard as he felt his afthole get smashed by Wing; massive meaty length. His own spike was throbbing and bulging as his orgasm drew nearer but Wing’s hand stopped it, causing the bottom half of his spike to bulge out obscenely, groaning as the cum bean to stretch it out in an awful way. 

Wing huffed and panted, sweat building again and dripping onto the floor and Drift’s back as he thrusted in and out, again and again, faster and faster. He was so close. “Ah Drift, I’m gonna, I am ah!” He yelled as his cock exploded inside of Drift, causing thick stick gobs of spunk to fill Drift up, causing his belly to bulge a bit. During his orgasm, he let go of Drift’s cock, allowing the bot relief, as his cock bulged and creaked, before cum shot out of it like a fire hydrant, coating the floor with spunk. His afthole squished Wing’s cock, causing said bot to go into temporary stasis. The status caused him to fall and hit Drift, who wobbled and fell face first into his spunk, making him groan hard as he tasted his own fluids.

Wing awoke several moments later and got up, pressing Drift’s face even deeper into his spunk. “That’s it loser. Understand where you belong!” He kicked Drift hard, before he grabbed what he could find of his armour, as well as Drifts, and threw it at the bot. “Clean that, then deliver it to me, whilst you’re nude. See you later bitch!” He spat on Drift and walked off, leaving the bot to his own devices in their sweaty armour and a puddle of his own spunk.

**Author's Note:**

> I did this in just over an hour. MY HANDS ARE DYING! I also have a massive paper due in! HELP T-T 
> 
> I also am taking commisions on my Tumblr! Find me @endangeredmind


End file.
